


[podfic] son of the nuclear A-bomb

by Annapods



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan said, "My father can't die. They can't make a coffin big enough for my father."</p><p>"Your father could make a coffin big enough for your father," said the man. "Your father could make a coffin big enough for the whole wide world."</p><p> </p><p>written by nimmiamee</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Son of the Nuclear A-Bomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730993) by [nimmieamee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmieamee/pseuds/nimmieamee). 



> on tumblr at annapods, one part per day
> 
> i'll try my best to update this page every time a chapter is completed

[part 1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/143935930582/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nbtt2ugd81bm1r5/sotnabc1p1.mp3?dl=0) or [here)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hav5tqoqq26a2gn/sotnabc1p1.mp3)

[part 2,1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/144035832637/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/plyobugofsrdwuv/sotnabc1p2.mp3?dl=0) or [here)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/m2y23wc9bj3cuqo/sotnabc1p2.mp3)

[part 2,2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/144035832637/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2dpzjb6uve88nwt/sotnabc1p3.mp3?dl=0) or [here)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4q13sdg2j31wdut/sotnabc1p3.mp3)

[part 3](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/144090296312/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lqzjmsl6c0hvwxr/sotnabc1p4.mp3?dl=0) or [here)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ey6dfsryngfqbvg/sotnabc1p4.mp3)  


[part 4](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/144141343589/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/771svti3xbh6qvx/sotnabc1p5.mp3?dl=0) or [here)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/upgiegu0336l9i9/sotnabc1p5.mp3)  



	2. Chapter 2

[part 1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/144192533591/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qaeljfsdsrsrtg1/sotnabc2p1.mp3?dl=0) or [here)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/x0h515zr6mzgo39/sotnabc2p1.mp3)

[part 2 (1/2)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/144242554059/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) [part 2 (2/2)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/144291452562/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8ifsne2h76ud5eo/sotnabc2p2.mp3?dl=0) or [here)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4ja4da8b3fnfe4y/sotnabc2p2.mp3)

[part 3](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/144339507028/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ll9wflv61l05v1z/sotnabc2p3.mp3?dl=0) or [here)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cj6yryzxslqx0a2/sotnabc2p3.mp3)

[part 4](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/144391541521/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/69oxak17hkvpcgc/sotnabc2p4.mp3?dl=0) or [here)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kdige8fl6elf2zo/sotnabc2p4.mp3)


	3. Chapter 3

[part 1 (1/2)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/144445980271/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) [part 1 (2/2)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/144497140447/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/54mzlptw425yxfd/sotnabc3p1.mp3?dl=0) or [here)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9z8gzgae86926e2/sotnabc3p1.mp3)

[part 2 (1/2)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/144547190184/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) [part 2 (2/2)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/144596939306/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a0uysj9oc9oa1ea/sotnabc3p2.mp3?dl=0) or [here)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/iyddoh35swpfvf3/sotnabc3p2.mp3)

[part 3 (1/2)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/144646364744/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) [part 3 (2/2)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/144694722125/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mhdttsukedqjv5k/sotnabc3p3.mp3?dl=0) or [here)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w9zacrrjcdhm4gi/sotnabc3p3.mp3)

[part 4 (1/2)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/144745750780/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) [part 4 (2/2)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/144800315286/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uxyxvuu6iz9ivt7/sotnabc3p4.mp3?dl=0) or [here)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qocj555yiid6kck/sotnabc3p4.mp3)


	4. Chapter 4

[part 1 (1/2)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/144851011056/annapods-nimmieameea-son-of-the-nuclear-a) [part 1 (2/2)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/144900787729/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-bomb) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cf7kwjv5vrgns9w/sotnabc4p1.mp3?dl=0) or [here)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7dtw244fb09t28r/sotnabc4p1.mp3)

[part 2 (1/2)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/144950126748/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) [part 2 (2/2)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/144999158075/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yni4oy35n9fqd6m/sotnabc4p2.mp3?dl=0) or [here)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tmd1t4p4r5n97et/sotnabc4p2.mp3)

[part 3 (1/2)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/145046480981/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) [part 3 (2/2)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/145095044916/annapods-nimmiamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lh8skcizjovhhyu/sotnabc4p3.mp3?dl=0) or [here)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sjcchjau52erbsa/sotnabc4p3.mp3)

[part 4 (1/2)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/145147320770/by-the-way-help-for-adams-accent-yes-i-finally) [part 4 (2/2)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/145199657522/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/asncg2k7lja6yka/sotnabc4p4.mp3?dl=0) or [here)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6oy148equixzsky/sotnabc4p4.mp3)


	5. Chapter 5

[part 1 (1/2)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/145300000065/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) [part 2 (2/2)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/145349271952/annapods-nimmiamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k8ie5q1govyy21r/sotnabc5p1.mp3?dl=0) or [here)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1pfypwotgrrrgdf/sotnabc5p1.mp3)

[part 2 (1/2)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/145397423827/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) [part 2 (2/2)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/145447164641/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/akb5e7vp3zwpxtr/sotnabc5p2.mp3?dl=0) or [here)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/el9nd93g2afc4ak/sotnabc5p2.mp3)

[part 3](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/145501023419/annapods-nimmieamee-son-of-the-nuclear-a-bomb) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pdqocnl10ilwfof/sotnabc5p3.mp3?dl=0) or [here)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9l0gtrg6ivh5zf5/sotnabc5p3.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening !  
> Seriously, if you're reading this, that means you've gone through the whole thing and i really want to thank you for it. Personally i have kinda mixed feeling about this podfic, but seeing that you enjoyed it makes me feel better about it (and if you didn't enjoy it, or not enough, please do not force yourself through it next time. better for you not to finish something than to suffer through it).  
> Anyway, lots of love, and have a good day !


End file.
